


Chamber of Malice [AU]

by Lost_goner



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a dream I had, Blood and Gore, But family friendly somehow, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fluff, GANONDADDY, Ganondorf is like 27 hes not old but not a minor, Gay, Lores? what lores, M/M, Magic, Memes, Mentor/Sidekick, Monsters, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Possession, Redemption, Shiekah tech is bullshit, Slow Burn, Some straight ships I guess, This Is STUPID, Timeline Shenanigans, Timeline What Timeline, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Villains, Violence, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_goner/pseuds/Lost_goner
Summary: An Alternative Universe of  Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, In which instead of the beast like calamity ganon, we only have the gerudo man, Ganondorf and his sidekick. On a quest to end his eternal suffering, 10,00 years and a hundred more, how hard can it be?





	Chamber of Malice [AU]

This an author's note but not really, I thought it would be great if i can set everyone on a common ground first.

1.) I kid you not this entire thing was based of a dream I had on 26/5/19 which for some damn reason has the entire plot and world building ready for me, not wanting to let it go to waste I continue to develop it , As of now the development is not yet set in stone so like wait for me I'm trying to get the timeline together and make the plot ok at the least.

2.) The plot will likely cover the 10,000 years before the game and then the 100 years link went to nap , and maybeee the after that.

3.) Lores and shit are based on my dumbass theories and youtube videos so like yeet don't mind the bullshit ok- and oh yeah there's a lot of swearing.

4.) There will be mentions or implied sensitive topics, Graphic depiction of violence and death, shit got dark real fast beware.

5.) Any of Y'all who want some beefy smut shit- take a break to get some water to satisfy your thirst. Cuz I ain't doing that shit- 

6.) All characters are like Legal not underaged, some may get aged up to fit that, I just really don't want any young peeps to go through this.

7.) Feel free to suggest anything in the comment, If it fits I might try to yeet it in, with credits of course.

8.) Ganondorf is a gerudo man, who's like 27 ish I guess, My point is he's not 50-something like in Twilight princess.

9.) I know it's not like a real religion but goddess Hylia suck ass in this fic, somewhat the villain but also not, Morales and belief will often be put up to discussing including the bad ones, I neither support or look down on any of these, It's there for plot only.

!0.) Original Character maybe OP, I'm sorry but like I need to fill in plot holes and this makes sense and shit i guess.

 Ok so This fic will most likely take a long time before I actually post it out, with the revision and world building stuff, don't expect any scheduled publishing because I will post and write whenever I feel like, feel free to abandon it I just wanted to dump my idea somewhere. Also my grammar and Writing is awful, prepare bleach and holy water.

 

 Thanks for reading, And if you somehow wanted to read this and willing to wait, I'm sorry but also bless you, I will try not to disappoint. See you in like two weeks


End file.
